


Home

by rnagnumdong



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott regrets the moment they decided they wouldn't live under the same roof anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Hat Films spent most of their time together, in the midst of recording, talking about recording, or bothering other members of the Yogscast. When they stopped living together, Trott was under the impression it would be a relief. Though he never really got genuinely irritated at Smith or Ross, there’s a sense that living on your own will be better and easier and more relaxing. Instead, it was annoying.

There would never be anyone cooking for him if he got up late, or anyone to bug him when he was trying to watch television, or anyone to half way cuddle with him on cold nights. They were still friends, but coworkers now more than anything. Coworker friends that you didn’t really want to talk outside of work with, not because you didn’t like them, but because it’s kind of uncomfortable. Because they’re your coworker, before anything else. Which isn’t really supposed to happen when your friends with someone for a long time, but somewhere they had made a mistake and that had become the extent of their relationship.

Trott curled under the covers, too cold to sleep. He missed when he could go cuddle up to Ross and find himself warm almost immediately, the guy practically a heater. Smith would always be there not long after too, because he was more of an icicle. But he still associated both of them with home because they were home. Until suddenly they weren’t anymore, not really, and Trott regretted the moment it was suggested they not stay under the same roof.

He wondered if the other two regretted it as well, but he doubted it. They never seemed sad about it, or offered a reason to go to any of the other’s homes. What was the point, anyway? They spent most of their time together already.

**Author's Note:**

> this came out more platonic than intended but hey.


End file.
